1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of anthranilic acid diamide derivatives for controlling animal pests, such as insects and/or unwanted acarids and/or nematodes in transgenic crops and to methods particularly useful for controlling insects, and/or acarids and/or nematodes and/or increasing crop yield in those crops.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain anthranilamides (e.g. WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO 2007/020877) are useful for combating harmful pests which occur in agriculture.
However, environmental and economic requirements imposed in modern-day crop protection agents are continually increasing. This is particularly true with regard to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, and formation of residues. Additionally, when applying agrochemicals, there are always the problems with resistances. Thus, there is a constant need for developing new, alternative methods which in some areas at least help to fulfil the abovementioned requirements. Also, as concerns regarding a possible impact of agrochemicals on the environment and the health of humans and animals are growing in the public opinion, efforts have to be made to reduce the amount of agrochemicals applied.
The inventors now surprisingly found that specific anthranilic diamide derivatives can advantageously be used for controlling harmful pests, such as insects and/or acarides and/or nematodes on selected transgenic crops and thus satisfying above mentioned needs. The inventors even found that a synergistic activity increase occurs by applying selected anthranilic diamide derivatives on selected transgenic crops and that crop yield on those crops is increased.